


Cassidy's Nightmare

by MontanaSkye27



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, But also not, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I feel evil for writing this, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Kill Me, Read at Your Own Risk, eventual neoshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaSkye27/pseuds/MontanaSkye27
Summary: Cassidy disappears after getting into a fight with Butch following a mission. Two weeks later, she returns to Rocket HQ, but is sporting bruises and a dark secret. The normally confident and arrogant agent has become almost a shadow of her former self and refuses to tell anyone, not even her partner, what happened to her. Returning to her normal life becomes difficult and Cassidy is taunted by flashbacks for days after. Will she ever tell anyone the  truth, or will she be forced to keep it to herself for the rest of her life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. I cannot stress this enough. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do not read this if you are easily upset by graphic sexual and violent situations. While they won't happen until later on, they still do happen. Readers take caution. I am not responsible if you choose to ignore these warnings.

_Thursday, 9:45pm_

__

__

Her boot heels tapped dully against the concrete as she walked down the dark street. Her steps were slow and uneven as if she were a zombie instead of a living breathing human. Though with the way Cassidy currently felt, she might as well have been a member of the undead anyways. As she slowly shuffled along, a sudden cold breeze ripped through her, causing the blonde to shiver and make her already sore body ache even more. She clutched her tattered Team Rocket uniform against her in an unsuccessful attempt to keep warm. 

_I don’t know how much longer I can keep going…._

Cassidy persisted on though, step by slow step, until she was finally able to make out the shape of the Rocket Headquarters building in the distance. It appeared tall and menacing in the somewhat late hour.

_Finally…._

Feeling a sudden burst of energy, the blonde sprinted ahead, reaching her destination in mere seconds. She slowed her pace, panting as she walked to the main entrance. Cassidy was about to go inside when a sharp voice called out.

“Hey, who’s there?”

She turned quickly and was blinded by a bright light in her face. Cassidy brought her arms up to shield her eyes, hearing footsteps approach. 

“Cassidy, is that you?” The voice was surprised. She lowered her arms and squinted into the light in an attempt to make out the person who spoke. “Sorry, hold on,” they said. The light moved away from her face and she saw two Grunts standing in front of her, one carrying a flashlight. She recognized them but was unable to remember either of their names. They both wore matching expressions of surprise and she knew they could see what bad shape she was in. 

“Where have you been?” the one on the left finally asked as he stared. “Mitch has been worried sick and the Boss ain’t that thrilled that one of his top agents suddenly disappeared without a word. Everyone’s been searching high and low for you for two weeks!”

_Yeah right, sure they have. Also, his name is Butch. Not Mitch, you asshole._

Cassidy opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to as she suddenly became very dizzy. She took a few steps back and wobbled, her vision starting to fade.

“Hey she’s gonna fall, grab her!” Cassidy heard the Grunts shouting but it was as if they were much farther away than they were. Hands grabbed at her as she went down. 

“Cassidy!”

She let herself go and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two weeks earlier ___

__“God that was SO easy~!” Cassidy’s voice was triumphant as she strolled along the path with her partner in tow behind her. She stretched her arms over her head and sighed happily, taking in the cool bright fall afternoon._ _

__“It wouldn’t kill you to help carry these, ya know,” Butch grumbled behind her. He held a large tan sack filled to the brim with all kinds of Pokeballs scattered around inside._ _

__“No, it probably wouldn’t but I’m not going to anyways. Besides, YOU’RE the one always going on about how he needs to go to the gym more often and work out, SO! Consider this training to help build your arm muscles.” Cassidy laughed and went on, “And for what it’s worth, I’m the one who did most of the work anyways to make sure this plan went flawlessly, and it did!” She grinned._ _

__Their mission had been simple enough: Set up a fake booth at the festival happening over in the next town, convince trainers that they could leave their Pokemon there while they went off and had fun, and then at the quickest opportunity, gather up whatever they had and close up shop and deliver them back to HQ before anyone suspected a thing. It had worked perfectly....unless you wanted to count the fact that the two agents had pretty much been fighting with each other since the start._ _

__“Yeah brag about it, why don’t you?” Butch rolled his eyes and set the heavy bag down, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up ._ _

__“Well someone’s in a mood.”_ _

__“Ya know what, yeah I am!” he snapped back, blowing smoke and scowling at Cassidy, who raised an eyebrow in return. “To put it bluntly, Cass, you’ve been annoyin’ the shit out of me since before we got this assigned to us.”_ _

__“How do you figure?” she demanded, putting her hands on her hips._ _

__“Because you’ve been more of a bitch than usual with that high and mighty friggin’ attitude of yours and I’ve had it! You’re the one that did all the work? Yeah fuckin’ right! You barely lifted a damn finger and left me to do EVERYTHING like always. ‘Oh this and this needs to be done? No problem, I’ll just let Butch do it while I stand here and look pretty!’_ _

__“You’re totally exaggerating.” She rolled her eyes._ _

__“Barely! It’s like a few years back when we did that breeding center! I was the one constantly working in the back with all the cages and shit while you sat up front at the check-in counter and filed your nails!”_ _

__“That is NOT true!” she retorted. “I’m the one who starred in our commercial for that stupid place!”_ _

__“Really? That’s the ONE thing you’re gonna take credit for, 30 seconds of screentime, MAYBE? Typical.” He laughed and took another drag of his cigarette._ _

__“It was more than that, and besides I’ve done a lot of stuff in this partnership! In fact, I did most of the work on our fortune telling book. You barely touched it!”_ _

__“I would have, but you said my art skills were worse than a preschooler’s and my handwriting was no better than chicken scratch. Either way we got caught so it doesn’t matter.” Butch flicked some ash from his cigarette in the grass._ _

__“If it doesn’t matter then why are you being a giant asshole?!”_ _

__“Because I’m fucking sick of you acting like you’re better than me and everyone else at that damn place we work at. News flash, blondie, you aren’t! You have a criminal record just like the rest of us.”_ _

__“Okay and? Clearly, I’m better than MOST of the other agents. Giovanni’s bailed us out every time we’ve been arrested. Who else would he do that for? Certainly not Wendy or dumbass Jessie and her stupid partner.”_ _

__“You just act like your shit don’t stink and the rest of us should worship the damn ground you walk on. It doesn’t work that way, Cassidy. Never has, never will. Face it, you’re a selfish spoiled bitch.”_ _

__Cassidy stared at him, absolutely seething. Her hands clenched into fists and she scowled blackly at her partner. “Well, you think you’re so great huh? You constantly reek of cigarettes and your voice is worse than a chainsaw!” She inwardly smirked as she said this last part. If there was one thing that usually got under Butch’s skin (besides constantly being called the wrong name), it was any sort of negative comments dealing with his voice. She figured she’d gotten him._ _

__However, she was wrong. For once he didn’t look phased at what she’d said. “Can’t really change my voice, Cassidy. It is what it is.” He shrugged. “You, however, can change that shitty little attitude of yours.”_ _

__That was enough for her. “Oh fuck you!” she snapped. “If all of that stuff about me bothers you SO badly, then why don’t you just get a new partner?!”_ _

__“Maybe I will.”_ _

__She paused, looking a bit taken aback. “What?”_ _

__“I said maybe I will. I’ve had enough of your attitude to last me a while. In fact,” Butch dropped the remainder of his cigarette and crushed it under his heel. “Carry the Pokeballs back to HQ by yourself. I’m done.” He turned and started walking away from her._ _

__“Hey! Don’t walk away from me, Butch!” Cassidy called after him but he completely ignored her. “Are you even listening to me, you teal haired fuck?!”_ _

__“Nope!” he called back and just kept walking. Cassidy stared after him_ _

__“Where are you going?!”_ _

__“I’m taking the long way back and staying the hell away from you! Later, blondie!” Butch was gone just like that._ _

__“Butch! Hey, Butch!” Cassidy called to him but to no avail. She was on her own now and she knew it._ _

__“Ugh!” She let out an annoyed groan and looked over at the bag on the ground where Butch had left it. It was extremely full, to the point of bursting open and spilling and Cassidy knew without a shred of doubt there was no way she would be able to carry it by herself. She was surprised Butch had been able to._ _

__He’s stronger than I thought…._ _

__Cassidy shook her head, pulling two Pokeballs from the pocket of her uniform. “No time to think about that loser now. Houndour, Sableye, let’s go!” She tossed the Pokeballs and they both opened._ _

__“Sableye!”_ _

__“Rarf!”_ _

__The two Pokemon landed on their feet in the grass, turning and gazing up at their mistress with full attentiveness. Houndour’s tail even wagged a bit, causing a brief smile to appear on Cassidy’s lips._ _

__“Alright you two,” she said, looking back and forth between them. “I’m not getting into details, but Butch left me alone to carry this huge bag back home. I’d like you to give me a hand.” Cassidy pointed at the overflowing bag on the ground beside her._ _

__The Pokemon looked at the bag and then back at Cassidy and gave a nod. Houndour approached the bag and nudged it a few times with his head before managing to maneuver it onto his back. Sableye scurried over and grabbed at the bag with its clawed hands to help keep it steady. They looked to their mistress for approval and Cassidy gave a nod. “That should work. Shall we then?”_ _

___They nodded and continued their walk back toward HQ. Little did Cassidy know, however, she was being watched closely._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“That’s her, right,?” A male voice whispered, staring at the blonde from a spot deeper in the forest. The owner of the voice, Scott, was in his mid-twenties or so, sporting short dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing black pants with a green shirt. A male similar in age but with black hair and brown eyes stood next to him and nodded. He sported jeans and a red t-shirt. He went by Mark. 

__“That’s her, alright. Recognize that bitch anywhere.” Mark turned and regarded the third male, who was leaning against a tree and smoking a cigarette. “Whattya say, Mike. We follow her now or what?”_ _

__Mike, sporting all black clothing as well as dark brown hair and eyes, nodded as he took a slow drag of his cigarette and then exhaled the smoke into the air. “Yep, let’s move, boys. This bitch needs to learn she can’t just go around stealing things and hurting people as she pleases. C’mon.”_ _

__He dropped his cigarette into the grass and crushed it under his shoe, then straightened up and began to walk in the direction Cassidy had just passed. Mark and Scott trailed after him._ _


End file.
